The Tufts Oncology Group is submitting this application for continued support of activities aimed at improving the diagnosis and therapy of patients with cancer. The major aim of the participating members of the ECOG is to supply clinical material for ECOG protocol evaluation of chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic agents as well as radiation therapy used singly or in combination in patients with advanced malignancy. In addition, in selected tumors adjuvant therapy will be evaluated following optimal surgical therapy. The program represents an interdisciplinary approach to the patients with malignancy putting together the disciplines of medical oncology, radiation therapy, surgical oncology, pathology and immunotherapy. Specific active immunotherapy of malignant melanoma utilizing soluble cell surface antigens will be explored. Laboratory studies to better evaluate the immunologic factors in malignancy are also being pursued. Test systems for the measurement of tumor markers in serum and malignant effusion fluids are being developed and evaluated. Animal systems are being utilized to better evaluate the effects of surgery, radiotherapy, tumor cell innoculation and tumor antigen injection on tumor growth and immunological competence.